Vehicle accessory lights, particularly those for lighting exterior regions around a vehicle, are typically designed to reside within receptacles or housings in the vehicle body. The housings of such lights frequently reside below or behind the exterior surface of the vehicle, and a lens cover is typically used to cover the interior of the housing and one or more lighting elements contained therein.
Frequently, housings for vehicle accessory lights are integrally formed in a vehicle body panel. Or, alternatively, the vehicle body panel is formed with an integral recessed support structure that readily receives a separate light housing.
Generally, the light housing is a dish shaped or otherwise recessed receptacle that retains one or more lighting elements. The interior surface of the housing is typically reflective to promote the emission of light from the housing.
For certain applications, one or more light covers may be used in conjunction with a light housing, by placement of the cover over the open light emitting face of the housing. A light cover may be used for aesthetic reasons such as to provide a particular shaped opening through which the emitted light passes. Thus, for example a rectangular shaped light housing can be made to appear circular by placement of a light cover having a circular opening over the face of the rectangular housing. In addition, light covers can be colored or painted as desired to provide a particular appearance around a light. Light covers may also provide functional features by providing protection from stones and other debris that could impact the housing or lighting element. Although a lens cover is used in most applications, light covers can provide additional protection from such impacts.
A significant drawback with certain light covers is a result of “light leaks” around the periphery of the cover. “Light leaks” refers to spaced regions between a peripheral edge of the light cover and a side wall or portion of a housing within which the light cover is received. The spaced regions allow light emitted from the lighting element to pass through those regions. This is undesirable particularly if the light cover that is being used has an opening of a particular shape or configuration. Unintended light leaks near such opening can detract from the overall intended effect and aesthetics of the light cover.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an assembly and technique for eliminating such light leaks around vehicle exterior lights.
Certain vehicle exterior accessory lights are provided with provisions so that a cap or sealing element may be removably attached over the open face of the light or a light cover attached along the face of the light. Such caps or sealing elements may be useful for various aesthetic and/or functional purposes such as those previously described with regard to light covers. In addition, such caps or sealing elements may in certain instances be used to cover an opening in a body panel if the underlying light is removed or simply not installed.
Depending upon the shape or configuration of the cap or sealing element, that component can become dislodged or otherwise loosened from its state of initial installation. This occurrence may result from vibration, differences in thermal expansion properties, and wearing of materials at the engagement interfaces. Loosening or otherwise becoming dislodged from an initial installation is undesirable for a lighting cap or cover. Such loosening may create an unsightly appearance. In addition, if the cap is allowed to become excessively loosened, the cap may become completely detached from its mounting provisions on the vehicle, and lost.
Accordingly, a need exists for an assembly and technique for reducing the likelihood of a vehicle lighting cap or sealing element from loosening or otherwise becoming dislodged.